Masa Orientasi Senpai
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Hinata lolos seleksi Senior tanpa niat sedikit pun, sesuatu yang sangat ia sesali karena tidak mengikuti firasat/"Kasihan Tenten..."/"Kau memikirkan Sasuke-san ya?"/"Sasuke-san! Apa yang terjadi!/"Terkena pecahan beling."/"Aku mencintaimu senpai."/Oneshoot!/SasuHina!/Warning inside!/DLDR!/Mind To RnR minna ?


**Masa Orientasi Senpai**

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict always mine~**

•

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **WARNING! : OOC, AU, EYD ERROR, TYPO(S), DLL**

 **SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Jumat, 24 Juli 20xx

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan lolos dalam seleksi Senior untuk Masa Orientasi Siswa tahun ini, padahal Hinata tidak serius dalam setiap seleksi begitu juga dengan sahabatnya Sakura. Apakah para senpai yang menjadi juri tidak bisa menangkap mimik wajahnya dan Sakura yang santai saja? Jika tahu hasilnya seperti ini lebih baik Hinata tidak usah mendaftar saja, kasihan Tenten yang tidak lolos padahal ia begitu bersungguh-sungguh "Kasihan Tenten..." gumam Hinata iba melihat wajah tegar Tenten bersama beberapa orang yang juga tidak terpilih saat teman-teman yang lolos seleksi dan para senpai meminta maaf karena tidak lolos.

Hinata menjadi orang terakhir yang menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada Tenten bahkan memeluk gadis bercepol dua itu seraya terus menggumamkan kata maaf, Tenten tersenyum seolah menunjukkan dirinya tidak apa-apa walaupun mungkin tidak dengan hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan Hinata tahu itu. Punggung Tenten kian menjauh dari pandangan Hinata karena masih ada kegiatan selanjutnya bagi yang lolos seleksi. Sakura yang hendak masuk kelas langsung mendekati gadis bermata bulan itu kemudian mengajaknya ikut masuk.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau berada di kelas X-A." Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Haruno Sakura berada di kelas X-C." Mata Hinata melotot dengan tidak elite-nya, apa-apaan ini?! Ia dan Sakura tidak sekelas?! Ingin sekali rasanya Hinata protes namun tidak bisa dan tidak boleh karena perkataan ketua OSIS adalah telak, satu hal yang membuat Hinata tidak menyukai sang ketua OSIS. Ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang ketua OSIS lagi, ia tidak peduli dengan siapa yang menjadi temannya di kelas X-A karena jauh di lubuk hati, Hinata terus merutuki ketua OSIS tanpa henti dengan tatapan membunuh yang untungnya tidak di sadari. Kutukan yang di ucapkan tanpa henti di dalam hati makin menjadi-jadi karena Hinata dengan teman-temannya masih harus berpose ala penari dari Bali, Indonesia 'Musnah lah kau!' rutuk Hinata pada sang ketua OSIS.

Setelah semua kegiatan selesai, Hinata bertanya pada Sakura siapa saja yang akan ikut di kelas X-A "Hinata no Baka, aku tahu kau tidak suka keputusan—"

"Senpai gila." potong Hinata yang dibalas anggukan pasrah dari Sakura.

"Terserah, kau sekelas dengan Aburame Shino, Iruka-senpai, Yamanaka Ino, Anko, dan Shion-senpai."

Hinata menghela napas lega karena ia mengenal kelima orang yang disebutkan Sakura walaupun rasa kesal masih lebih mendominasi dirinya, ia berharap para kouhai* yang berada di kelas X-A tidak merepotkan seperti kata Nara Shikamaru sang senpai yang berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan Hinata. Seandainya kau tahu Hinata, kalau sesuatu yang besar sedang menunggumu.

 **.:::~Masa Orientasi Senpai~:::.**

Sabtu, 25 Juli 20xx

Rambut indigo sepinggang yang dikepang satu masih dengan poni rata menjadi sedikit kendala bagi Hinata karena sesampainya ia di sekolah, para senpai dan teman-teman terutama laki-laki terus menatapnya. Salahkan Hyuuga Hanabi, sang imoutou yang memaksa Hinata harus berpenampilan seperti ini supaya para kouhai terkagum-kagum. Hell! Hinata tidak butuh dikagumi, dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai senior yang lolos seleksi tanpa niat sedikit pun. Padahal menurut Hinata, gadis musim semi berambut pink itu juga tampil berbeda dengan bando merah polos.

"Ohayou Hinata~ Wah, ada angin apa sehingga kau merubah penampilan?" Sialan. Nada bicara Sakura seolah menggoda Hinata dan sejujurnya gadis Hyuuga itu benci digoda saat badmood. Dan Sakura juga tahu kalau sahabatnya badmood, ia hanya bermaksud menjadi penghilang badmood.

"Kau sendiri? Apakah kiamat sudah dekat, Ojou-san~?" Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama, tidak ada satu pun yang merasa tersinggung karena masing-masing tahu kalau sindiram yang dilemparkan hanya sebuah candaan. Persahabatan, ya kata itu tepat untung menggambarkan hubungan kedua gadis dengan perbedaan warna rambut yang sangat kontras ini. Tak lama, bel pun dibunyikan dan para senior memasuki kelas yang sudah ditentukan.

Banyak siswa yang unik sekaligus menyebalkan di kelas X-A seperti Inuzuka Kiba yang merupakan maniak anjing dengan segitiga merah di kedua pipi, Rock Lee si penyemangat muda, Uzumaki Karin yang genit pada... Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang jarang berbicara dengan rambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi. Entah kenapa marga 'Uchiha' sangat familiar di telinga Hinata begitu pun dengan wajah stoic sang Uchiha tapi Hinata abaikan. Maju selangkah, Hinata menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya keluar mencoba menghilangkan gugup yang terus menyerangnya "W-watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Kalian boleh memanggilku Hinata-senpai."

"Kalau kawaii-senpai boleh tidak~?"

"Bagaimana dengan penyemangat muda!"

"Aku panggil Hyuuga-senpai saja deh..."

Sial. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu baru bertemu dan sekarang mereka sudah berani menggoda senpai?! Cari mati ya?! Hinata memicingkan mata nya kemudian deathglare pada para kouhai yang sangat berisik itu "Pertama, jangan pernah memanggil marga. Kedua, tolong panggil nama senpai kalian dengan **sopan**." Seisi kelas langsung terdiam kemudian disusul dengan balasan 'ya' serempak para kouhai. Hinata sangat takut kalau ia terlalu galak pada para kouhai namun respon dari para senpai malah positif. Bahkan Anko yang dikenal tidak pernah memberi pujian ikut berkomentar positif dengan sedikit sanjungan.

Kegiatan demi kegiatan pun dimulai dengan lancar dan sedikit candaan dari para kouhai dan senpai kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang... entahlah— Hinata merasa terus diperhatikan pemuda itu namun sekali lagi ia abaikan karena masih banyak hal penting yang harus diurus. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga rasa bosan tak pernah menghampiri nya sedetik saja, yang ada hanya rasa puas dan lelah yang bersamaan. Ternyata MOS tidak se-bosan yang dikira... Tapi apakah akan bertahan lama?

 **.:::~Masa Orientasi Senpai~:::.**

Senin, 27 Juli 20xx

Semua siswa sudah berbaris di lapangan upacara lengkap dengan name tag yang ditentukan dan kenapa Uchiha Sasuke selalu bisa menarik perhatian gadis Hyuuga itu seolah-olah dalam otak Hinata ada radar untuk mendeteksi pemuda raven tersebut "...nata? Hinata?" Sayup-sayup suara berbisik Ino mulai membawa Hinata ke alam sadar.

"Gomen, Ino... Aku sedikit ka—"

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke-san ya?",

Blushhh~~

Wajah porselen Hinata sudah memerah bak buah tomat yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Ino. Iris amethyst nya bergerak gelisah mencoba mencari pemandangan lain, menghindari tatapan Ino yang sedikit mengintimidasi dan menggoda nya "T-tidak kok! Kubilang, aku sedikit kacau bukan memikirkan Sasuke-san!" sangkal Hinata pelan. Gadis Yamanaka itu langsung tertawa sedikit kencang membuat seluruh pasang mata melihat nya kemudian sedikit teguran dari para sensei untuk Ino supaya bisa menjadi senpai yang baik 'Karma karena menertawakanku~' inner Hinata senang. Sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama karena sehabis upacara pembukaan, Hinata dipanggil Shizune-sensei ke UKS.

"Hinata-san, apakah kau mengajak Ino-san mengobrol sehingga ia tertawa?" tanya Shizune-sensei, sensei killer yang sangat suka babi kecil. Tatapan mengintrogasi dengan jelas ditujukan pada gadis pecinta cinnamon rolls itu, karena Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satu murid teladan sekaligus anak emas nya 'Dasar pilih kasih!' jerit inner Hinata kesal dengan perlakuan sang sensei. Hinata menggeleng mantap karena memang Ino yang mengajaknya bicara dan tertawa sendiri 'kan? Ingin rasanya Hinata mengadu pada Kurenai-sensei, satu-satunya sensei yang mengerti dirinya.

Shizune-sensei mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri "Menyebalkan..." gumam Hinata tidak suka. Kaki nya hendak melangkah pergi keluar UKS namun tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke masuk dengan tangan kiri yang sedikit terluka dan darah yang terus keluar, aneh nya mimik wajah Sasuke tidak berubah. Masih datar seakan-akan luka itu tidak menimbulkan efek apapun untuknya "Sasuke-san?! Kenapa bisa berdarah?!" Dengan gesit Hinata mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati tangan kiri kouhai nya.

"Terkena pecahan beling." Singkat, padat, jelas. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah masih sakit? Lebih baik Sasuke-san di UKS saja, pasti sensei mengizinkan kok."

"Hn. Senpai akan menemaniku." Whoa, Hinata terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan bocah Uchiha ini.

"Tapi... Kenapa? Di sini tidak ada hantu atau semacamnya kok." Kepolosan begitu mendominasi nada bicara Hinata. Mendengus pelan, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya berbaring di kasur UKS dan memejamkan kedua mata nya. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahu nya dan hendak pergi tapi pergelangan tangannya dipegang tangan kekar Sasuke "Senpai. Akan. Menemaniku. 'kan?" Terdengar seperti perintah diawal dan pertanyaan diakhir. Hinata menganggapnya pertanyaan karena tidak mungkin kalau seorang kouhai berani memerintah senpai nya 'kan? Kecuali ia sudah bosan hidup, maka dengan ikhlas Hinata akan menghajarnya.

"Aku masih ada keperluan, Sasuke-san."

"Temani aku. Tolong..."

Menghela napas kasar, Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memutar malas kedua iris amethyst nya "Okay, berikan alasan yang logis."

"Aku mencintaimu senpai."

Hinata melotot dengan tidak elite-nya, apakah Uchiha Sasuke sedang sakit?! Pikiran gadis itu tambah kacau sekarang!

Selasa, 28 Juli 20xx

Lingkaran hitam kecil terlihat jelas di wajah manis Hinata tapi ia tak peduli karena masih ada hal penting yang harus ia khawatirkan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, seorang kouhai yang menyatakan perasaan padanya kemarin. Kenapa pemuda itu harus bersekolah di sini?! Kenapa harus di kelas ini?! Dari kabar yang ia dengar, Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku pemilik perusahaan bidang otomotif terbesar di Jepang. Pasti Sasuke hanya bercanda karena Hinata hanya lah anak dari keluarga biasa dengan ekonomi menengah.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata merasa ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya tajam, gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda Uchiha itu yang memandangnya dari belakang dengan gaya bersandar pada dinding sekolah. Sungguh, aura angkuh dan kharismatik menguar pekat dari tubuh Sasuke "Apa ada yang aneh, Sasuke-san?" Hinata mencoba santai saat berbicara meskipun sangat bertolak belakang dengan jantung dan otak nya yang sangat kacau!

"Hn. Hentikan kebiasaan tidur malam." Jleb. Darimana pemuda ini tahu?! Sumpah Hinata sangat penasaran dengan Sasuke, dengan sedikit ragu ia berjalan mendekati pemuda Uchiha itu disertai tatapan penasaran dan intimidasi "Kau... Tahu darimana?" Atau jangan-jangan pemuda ini adalah stalker?! Atau punya syndrom? Pikiran negatif terus muncul memenuhi Hinata.

"Aku. Bukan. Stalker. Dan sudah kubilang, aku mencintaimu senpai. Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya' saja."

Nafas Hinata tercekat, jantungnya makin berdetak abnormal, dan rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi tubuhnya menimbulkan sensasi geli ingin tersenyum lalu menjawab 'ya' pernyataan— Eh?! Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sering ber-imajinasi tinggi "S-sasuke-san, apa kau masih sakit? Atau mabuk?" Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke menyentuh salah satu pundak Hinata.

"Kalaupun aku sakit dan mabuk, itu pasti karena kau Senpai." Lalu meninggalkan sang senpai yang masih terdiam kaku. Entah kenapa, kini Hinata merasa kalau dirinya ikut mengalami MOS karena perlakuan bungsu Uchiha itu layaknya seorang senpai. Kali ini lebih parah dan lebih gila! Seseorang tolong aku!, pekik Hinata dalam hati. Ia bersumpah tingkah Uchiha yang satu ini lebih para daripada perlakuan para senpai nya dulu yang sering mengerjai nya ketika MOS.

Rabu, 29 Juli 20xx

Perasaan lega begitu bergemuruh di dalam dada Hinata karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir MOS walaupun pernyataan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu dan kemarin masih terus terngiang di kepalanya. Kebetulan, hari ini juga Hinata dan senior yang lain akan menerima surat dari para kouhai yang berisi saran, kritik, dan pujian. Sayangnya kegiatan tersebut dilakukan saat jam terakhir sebelum pulang sekolah yang artinya masih lama dan Hinata benci menunggu sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan.

Merasa bosan berada di kelas X-A ditambah kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke membuat Hinata memilih untuk pergi ke kelas X-C tempat Sakura ditugaskan. Gadis musim semi itu tentu saja senang dengan kehadiran sang sahabat karena banyak sekali hal yang ingin diceritakan "Hinata-chan~ Aku merindukanmu..."

"Berhentilah seperti anak kecil, Sakura. Kita harus jadi teladan dan aku jijik mendengar kalimat terakhirmu... Kita hanya terpisah beberapa jam, baka." Sakura merenggut yang dibalas gelak tawa sang Hyuuga. Sakura mulai menceritakan peristiwa demi peristiwa dari yang sangat ia suka sampai yang sangat dibenci. Lalu seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang jabrik memasuki kelas X-C santai "Hai senpai~ Whoa, Sakura-senpai aku tak menyangka kau memiliki bidadari sebagai teman curhat~" Seketika pasokan darah mengumpul di wajah Hinata.

"Pergilah kau! Jangan ikut campur!" Pemuda tersebut cemberut dan segera menduduki kursinya "Hah, berhentilah marah senpai. Kau bisa cepat tua" balas pemuda itu santai menimbulkan perempatan siku-siku di dahi lebar Sakura

"Dia... siapa?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, sepupu Uzumaki Karin." Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk paham. Tatapan cemburu sangat terlihat jelas di iris zambrut Sakura, akh sebenarnya yang bisa melihat itu hanya Hinata selaku sahabat "Tenang saja, aku tak menyukai Naruto... Kau tidak usah cemburu." Hinata menepuk lembut kedua pundak Sakura. Iris zambrut Sakura melebar sesaat lalu kembali normal disertai anggukan dan semburat merah tipis.

Kedua sahabat itu kembali bercerita, sayangnya tidak bisa lama karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi jadi gadis Hyuuga itu harus kembali ke tempatnya. Semua siswa sudah duduk dengan rapi di tempat masing-masing kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang terus memandang Hinata intens, menimbulkan rona merah tipis di wajah gadis itu "B-baiklah! Minna, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Masa Orientasi Siswa. Kuharap kalian tidak akan melupakan kami para senpai." Sangat terdengar jelas dari nada bicara Hinata kalau gadis itu tulus dan serius.

"Dan hari ini adalah penentuan hasil latihan kita selama 3 hari, jadi semangat!" Sambung Iruka-senpai memberi semangat pada seisi kelas.

"YA!" sorak seisi kelas disertai tepuk tangan.

 **.:::~Masa Orientasi Senpai~:::.**

Hinata mengusap pelan dahi nya yang sudah basah karena keringat, sangat lelah namun tergantikan dengan kemenangan kelas X-A dan juga karena isi surat dari para kouhai yang sangat menghibur gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut. Hanya tersisia satu surat yang belum ia baca yaitu surat dari Uchiha Sasuke, karena firasat nya mengatakan supaya tidak membaca surat tersebut.

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 men— Dengan sedikit kasar ia membuka surat dari Sasuke, karena rasa penasaran dengan isi suratnya lalu iris amethyst nya bergerak lincah membaca rangkaian kata yang ditulis bungsu Uchiha itu :

 _Hinata,_

 _Aku benci berbasa-basi walaupun sudah berulang kali aku ucapkan. Hinata, aishiteru yo... Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya karena sifat pelupa yang masih ada pada dirimu, dulu kita satu sekolah ingat? Kurasa tidak. Kau selalu membantu ku saat para senpai mengerjaiku karena penampilan cupu yang melekat pada diriku, kau satu-satunya gadis yang tidak menilai ku dari penampilan. Dan sejak saat itu, aku yakin kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu. Cobalah untuk mengingatnya, Hime... Dan jika kau sudah membaca surat ini artinya kau resmi menjadi kekasihku, menengoklah ke belakang._

Iris amethyst Hinata melebar setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke—"Hime~?" Suara itu. Dengan kaku Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda raven itu sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan di kedua saku celana. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang senpai lalu merangkul dari belakang. Rangkulan Sasuke sangatlah posesif dan sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengelak tapi sepertinya tubuh dan otaknya sedang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik jadi gadis itu hanya terdiam kaku "Nah, akhirnya kau resmi jadi kekasihku... Apa kau sudah mengingatku?"

"K-kau itu Suke-chan?!"

"Hn, syukurlah kau sudah mengingatku."

"Jangan bilang... Luka di tanganmu itu..." sengaja kau buat.

"Hn." supaya aku bisa dekat denganmu.

Ternyata hari ini sangat banyak kejutan untuk gadis Hyuuga itu "T-tapi surat itu... Maksudnya?"

Rangkulan Sasuke makin erat membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding "Kau. Kekasihku. Milikku. Selamanya." Singkat, padat, tegas, dan mampu membuat jantung sang senpai berdetak abnormal untuk kesekian kalinya "Dan aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat si kuning itu." Dahi Hinata sedikit berkerut mencoba memikirkan orang yang dimaksud bungsu Uchiha itu—Akh! pasti Naruto!

"Tapi a-aku tid— Kyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Kalimat penolakan yang seharusnya terlontar malah terganti dengan pekikan setelah Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala seorang kuli membawa karung beras di pundaknya.

"Saatnya pulang, senpai~ Oh ya, kapan kita akan berkencan~?" Glek. Iris amethyst Hinata melebar ketika menyadari kalau Kouhai nya benar-benar...— Menelan ludah paksa disertai keringat dingin, Hinata tak pernah menyangka kalau adik kelasnya yang cupu dan berhati malaikat hanya lah sebuah topeng dan pemuda yang merangkulnya adalah wujud asli?! Pemaksa?! Egois?! Berwajah datar?! Nekat?! Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Sepertinya tahun ini bukan hanya adik kelas yang mengikuti MOS karena Hinata juga sudah mengikuti MOS untuk yang ketiga kalinya hanya dengan bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Silahkan menikmati, Hinata~

 **Habis!(?) Eh, maksudnya TAMAT ^o^)b #plak**

* * *

 **A/N** :

* * *

*Junior atau adik kelas.

Hai Minna~~ Kimi kembali dengan fict oneshoot~~ Dan ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi Kimi, karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu Kimi ikut jadi senior MOS... Di sini Hinata OOC tapi bukan versi RTN, Kimi sedang ingin bereksperimen jadi sifat Hinata disini kurang lebih sama seperti sifat Kimi di dunia nyata :3 Fict ini dibuat 53% pengalaman Kimi dan 47% imajinasi~. Readers pasti tahu 'kan bagian imajinasi nya~? Bagian SasuHina di UKS, isi surat, dan Hinata ditembak(?), dan... Yang terakhir rahasia~ ^o^)b #plakplakplak #pundung Kalau di fict SasuHina happy ending kalau Kimi sampai sekarang berhubungan Hoshi-kun belum ada peningkatan seperti SasuHina #pundung. Akh gomen malah curcol :v, Kimi pengen banget bales review readers di fict Kimi yang lain tapi karena keterbatasan yang ada... Jadi tidak bisa T.T Semoga fict ini memuaskan minna~

Akhir bacot,

 **Mind To Review, Minna~^^?**


End file.
